


Manuscripts

by dulsetfics



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, god this is filth, horny hours with asc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulsetfics/pseuds/dulsetfics
Summary: yes it's a horny Shigure fic and what about it?
Relationships: Sohma Shigure/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Manuscripts

You knew better than to follow the note on the door that said “Out of town. Try again next week.” Carefully entering the house, you can hear the faucet running in a distant room. Your scavenger hunt begins, looking around the deserted house as you tried to find the source of the water.

You hadn’t been exploring inside his house before. Usually he was sitting in the common room, ink splotching all over his paper as he rushed to finish the page he was on.

It was a large house, too big for just one person. Upon further inspection, you realized that the seemingly empty rooms belonged to what looked like high school kids. Then you remembered that Shigure had mentioned that his cousins lived with him in a brief conversation after the last time he had tried to hide from you.

The sound of the running water growing louder had snapped you out of the mindless wandering. With a push of the door, you opened it with a flourish. 

Of course you acknowledged that it was a bathroom and that you probably shouldn’t have opened the door like that, but Shigure had pulled that stunt on you before where he had the water running like he was taking a shower. You waited around for 3 hours before realizing that it was too long of a shower, catching him sitting on the floor, reading a magazine while the shower ran.

What you hadn’t expected was the “ _Fuck_ y/n get out. _Y/n! _” to spill out of his mouth right when ropes of cum tainted his bathwater. You looked down quickly, taking note of the discarded yukata on the floor, a stain on the front of it. With a swift turn of your heel, you try to exit the bathroom but a click of his tongue stops you.__

__“It’s on the sink. Come grab it before you go. I’ll meet you in the common room after I get dressed.”_ _

__You turn back, averting your eyes as you walk towards the sink, snatching the pages off of the counter before practically racing out of the room. Even with your careful avoidance, you still caught a glimpse of the man. His entire face and neck was flushed, the color creeping down his broad chest prettily. Swollen lips that looked bitten were pulled into a satisfied smirk. His eyes were shut and his hair was pushed back. You watched the rise and fall of his chest carefully, watching as it slowed to a normal rate._ _

__“If you’re going to stare, then you should join me next time.” You run out of the bathroom faster than you could have ever imagined._ _

__———_ _

__The manuscript you were collecting had turned out to be one of his more... erotic writings. It had depicted things you hadn’t even thought to try, except when you imagined the positions, all you could envision was you and Shigure recreating them. Your face was flushed from reading the smut as is, but you couldn’t help but feel the color deepen on your skin as he sat and stared at you while you skimmed. His face was blank, giving absolutely nothing away even though you had caught him moments before in his bathroom._ _

__“Editor-chan. I thought I made it aware that I wanted you to join with me while reading.”_ _

__“Well Sensei, I’m sitting at the table reading right next to you.”_ _

__You feel a tug around your waist and suddenly you’re seated in his lap, something painfully hard pressing against you._ _

__“No Editor-chan. I said join _with _me. Not join me.”___ _

____All you could do was nod, feeling calloused fingers rub circles on your inner thigh. The skirt you were wearing was slowly being pushed up, circles traveling much farther than you had anticipated. You just focused on skimming the next pages as best you could with the welcomed distraction. It was only until you felt your panties shift that you had realized you had been reading the same passage over and over again where the main character was riding her love interest._ _ _ _

____“Choose between option 1 and option 2.” His voice had gotten lower, pitching itself when he felt the wetness seeping from you._ _ _ _

____“T-two.” You hadn’t meant to stutter but he had pushed a fingertip into you to gauge how wet you were. You assumed it was to his liking considering he twitched beneath you._ _ _ _

____“Hips up and skirt lifted editor-chan”_ _ _ _

____You did as you were told, lifting your hips up and lifting your skirt up to give him access. You still weren’t sure what he was planning to do until your hips were pulled down with one hand and something much larger than a fingertip pushed into you._ _ _ _

____Once you were fully seated on his cock, he handed you back the manuscript._ _ _ _

____“If you can make it all the way to chapter 8 before cumming, I’ll reward you. If not, who knows.” You were halfway through skimming chapter 3 already, but you knew yourself and that you wouldn’t be able to last in this state._ _ _ _

____While he may have been fully seated in you, it was easy to start reading. You couldn’t tell if it was because you were a whore that would do anything for a reward or because it was a decent read. Either way, you were determined to get to chapter 8 and at the pace you were going, you would have made it._ _ _ _

____If only he hadn’t started moving his hips. The thrusts were barely noticeable, just shallow movements of the hips to warm up. You caught yourself having to reread multiple times when you could particularly feel one._ _ _ _

____It wasn’t until he had started grinding against you when you had much more difficulty._ _ _ _

____His cock was curved in such a way that it brushed against your cervix, sending unfamiliar but very welcome tingles up your spine and down your legs. The unfortunate part was that he was going at such a slow pace that you felt like you wouldn’t be able to focus because you could feel everything._ _ _ _

____You powered through, managing to get up through chapter five in twenty minutes. You couldn’t lie, you thoroughly enjoyed being stuffed to the brim like this while trying to do your job. You had gotten slightly used to the feeling, your focus adjusting a bit to make up for the added concentration._ _ _ _

____Or well, the solid 20 seconds of boosted focus until you felt a finger rub against your still clothed clit. You tried to jerk away, but a firm hand on your hip prevented you from moving anywhere. You were forced to endure the feeling of the lace against something so sensitive._ _ _ _

____You bit back your moans as best as you could but the pressure against your clit and your cervix became a bit unbearable. The clock pattern he was rubbing into you was your favorite way to get off when you were alone, but somehow he managed to do that straight away. It was as if he knew what your body needed._ _ _ _

____You were still stuck on chapter 5, moving much more slowly after his hands were thrown into the mix._ _ _ _

____“Can you start bouncing for me?” You didn’t verbally answer, but the clenching of your pussy around his cock gave him the answer he needed._ _ _ _

____Slowly, you lift your hips up just a bit before snapping back into place, nearly screaming at the feeling of the tip of his hard cock pressing against your cervix. The manuscript was long forgotten, the current page left open on an erotic scene._ _ _ _

____Gripping the table for support, you lift your hips higher and sit down much faster, creating the drag you needed to get off._ _ _ _

____“Needy aren’t you? How much do you like kisses y/n”_ _ _ _

____“L-love them s-so m-much” was the only coherent babble you could spit out._ _ _ _

____“You didn’t get to chapter eight, so I guess you aren’t getting any.” You couldn’t even see him but you could feel the sadistic smile he had plastered on his pretty face. Accompanying the smirk was a firm hand on your hip, forcing you to stay down for a second._ _ _ _

____The finger tending to your clit hadn’t left yet, elongating your pleasure as you were forcefully rotated around to face the writer. With a nod, you were allowed to resume, feeling the drag of the tip of his cock against your g-spot, a new place in your cervix being hit. You let out a whine, trying to increase the pace a bit._ _ _ _

____With a scoff, he says, “Good girls don’t make noises.”_ _ _ _

____You lean your head on his shoulder, biting the loose fabric of the yukata to muffle your sounds._ _ _ _

____You felt the familiar feeling creep up on you, a particularly hard thrust paired with a press to your clit being your final breaking point._ _ _ _

____Trying to stay as silent as you could, you clench around his cock, your body shaking from the orgasm that waved through it. You still hadn’t stopped moving, he hadn’t let you. You rode through one of the most electrifying orgasms of your life, breathing choppy as you try to regain control._ _ _ _

____“Now that you’re done. It’s my turn.” Suddenly you were rotated again and bent over the table, deep and even thrusts being pushed into you._ _ _ _

____You could feel the pain of overstimulation overtake you, leaving you seeing stars. You welcomed it though and you would never admit it, but the feeling was one of your most favorite things in the world._ _ _ _

____Shigure whispered lewd things in your ear as he took you from behind with a brutal pace, telling you how you were nasty for allowing yourself to be taken like this during work. You accepted every word, the squelching sound growing a tad bit louder from word._ _ _ _

____He pulls out, forcing your face up so it meets his cock. You knew what you were supposed to do, but the size alone intimidated you so you stuck to kitten licks._ _ _ _

____“You’ll get it all over your face unless you’re into that,” he says with a strained voice. His hands were balled into fists and his face was in pure ecstasy but you wanted to see him as fucked out as you._ _ _ _

____Quickly, you take his dick in your mouth, swallowing him down quickly. You could feel the thick ropes pain the back of your throat. Once he was done, he pulled his cock out of your mouth, watching to see what you would do_ _ _ _

____You swallowed easily, opening your mouth to show him._ _ _ _

____His clean yukata was stained again, a big wet patch covering the crotch area. You couldn’t imagine your panties and skirt weren’t in the same state._ _ _ _

____It took you two a couple minutes to right yourselves, the visit ending much quicker than you expected it._ _ _ _

____“I’ll be over again to give you a couple of notes after I finish reading completely. I look forward to the rest of the book.,” you say with a satiated smile._ _ _ _

____“Editor-chan. Who knew that you could be so dirty? We’ll have to do this again sometime.”_ _ _ _

____Yeah, you knew you would be over much more often after that._ _ _ _


End file.
